Hands
by Lola-Hiwatari
Summary: just a cute little Ryou centered songfic to 'Hands' by Jewel.Rated PG for violence and strong inner turmoil.My secind songfic,better then it


lola:YAYNESS! i have decided to make a songfic (also centered on ryou,lol.) from the song 'hands' by jewel.no one else has done it,so why not?

yugi:good idea.mandy and yami are at the store and should be back soon...

lola:good...anyway,on with the fic!

yugi:lola doesn't own yugioh.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooSTORYooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_If I could tell the world just one thing,_

_It would be that we're all OK,_

_And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful,_

_And useless in times like these_.

A six year old Ryou Bakura sat on the windowseat in his bedroom,musing on his yami's recent behavior.

Bakura had been killing innocent people using Ryou's innocent hands.

Ryou himself had no way of stopping him, for fear of recieving hell in the process.

He didnt worry, because he knew it wouldn't do any good.It would just use up his time...

_I won't be made useless,_

_I won't be idle with despair,_

_I will gather myself around my faith,_

_For light does the darkness most fear._

He looked out at the stars and started thinking.

'What can i do to stop my yami?...i won't allow myself to be used like this forever...i wont be useless and only helpful to bakura for a host....i know my faith is not much...but i have to do something...besides....at least i have faith that light will overcome darkness....ironic,really...how me and him are like dark and light....' Ryou thought as he stared, mesmorized by the moon.

_My hands are small, I know,_

_But they're not yours, they are my own,_

_But they're not yours, they are my own,_

_And I am never broken._

Ryou clenched his tiny hands into fists.

' I will not allow him to use me any longer....my hands are small, this I know...but they're not his...they are my own...' He thought,standing from the window seat.

'Bakura is always so emotionless...yet...i have yet to break down because of my own emotions....' He mused.

_Poverty stole your golden shoes,_

_It didn't steal your laughter,_

_And heartache came to visit me,_

_But I knew it wasn't ever after,_

_We'll fight, not out of spite,_

_For someone must stand up for what's right._

Ryou looked over at the ring wich sat inncoently on his bedside table...but Ryou knew better.Bakura may have been the only one to notice him.....but it was'nt worth innocent lives.....he decided that yes, he would stand up to his yami for once...he had to stand up for what was right...

_'Cause where there's a man who has no voice,_

_There ours shall go singing,_

_My hands are small I know,_

_But they're not yours, they are my own,_

_But they're not yours, they are my own,_

_I am never broken..._

Ryou looked calmly at the ring as his yami appeared, having heard his thoughts.

"So you dare to stand up to me?...you will wish the idea never came."He said,slamming Ryou up against the wall.

'Aww man....' Ryou thougth as his oxygen supply was cut off and his vision went black...

Bakura didnt say anything...he noticed as Ryou's struggling ceased.

He sneered and dropped his unconcious form to the ground.The runt hadn't lasted five minutes.

He looked down at ryou and couldnt help but to show on act of kindness and placed him on his bed before leaving, his face still held in a sneer.

_In the end only kindness matters,_

_In the end only kindness matters,_

_I will get down on my knees, and I will pray,_

_I will get down on my knees, and I will pray,_

_I will get down on my knees, and I will pray._

Ryou woke up the next morning to notice he was in his bed.

'Guess Bakura didn't want my parents to find out about him...'He thought grimly.He got out of bed and headed to his closet, getting ready for his last day of first grade.

After he finished, he rushed down the stairs,grabbing a poptart and running out the door,down to the elementary school.

_My hands are small I know,_

_But they're not yours, they are my own,_

_But they're not yours, they are my own,_

_And I am never broken..._

Ryou made it to the school and saw a small group of kids standing outside,one of them waving Ryou over.

Ryou walked over and joined in to the conversation,happy he could have a normal day for once.

_My hands are small I know,_

_But they're not yours, they are my own,_

_But they're not yours, they are my own,_

_And I am never broken..._

He walked home after his last day of school and flopped down onto his bed after going to his room.

Bakura came out of the ring,looking annoyed.

Ryou just looked at him,smiling.

"Today was the last day of school yami...that means we are both free from the teachers.Thank Kami."Ryou said.Bakura nodded his head in agreement for once.

Ryou smiled happily,thankful that for once,he and his yami got along.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooTHAT NIGHToooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ryou knelt beside his bed before going to sleep, and Bakura asked him what he was doing.

"I'm praying yami.I am thanking God for being able to live on this earth and for being able to live life...and that he gave his life for all of us...we are gods children, Bakura,and we are here on earth to fulfill our own destinies."Ryou said,not openeing his eyes as he spoke.

and for one brief moment,Bakura saw how wise his little charge ruely was.....

_We are never broken,_

_We are God's eyes,_

_God's hands,_

_God's mind,_

_We are God's eyes,_

_God's hands,_

_God's heart,_

_We are God's eyes,_

_God's hands,_

_God's eyes,_

_We are God's hands,_

_We are God's hands._

**oooooooooooooooooooOWARIoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

lola:Whew!thank the lord i got done with that!

mandy and yami:yes.thank the lord.oh,and we bought you some cookies.

lola:thanx!oh,and i dunno if ryou is a christian,but he is in this fic.so there.

yugi:review please!


End file.
